


Mimimi

by yeaka



Series: Rutobuka's Wolf/Bunny AUs [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo accidentally makes Thorin very self-conscious whilst bathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimimi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Rutobuka2’s “Thorin used to feel perfectly comfortable bathing in the presence of strangers before Bilbo joined the company” response to a first-sentence meme on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/). Inspired by her amazing wolf/bunny AU Baggenshield art.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Thorin used to feel perfectly comfortable bathing in the presence of strangers before Bilbo joined the company. They’re mostly comprised of betas who know better than to openly flaunt themselves around him anyway, and he considers all the other alphas with him worthy adversaries that should warrant just as much attention, so it’s never fallen squarely on his shoulders. The omegas they set out with are all either claimed or, in the case of Fíli and Kíli, related to him. But Bilbo Baggins is another story. 

Bilbo Baggins, their little tiny hobbit with fluffy bunny ears and a nearly round, white tail, makes Thorin more self-conscious than a hoard of stronger alphas would. Now when Thorin pulls his tunic over his head, he does his best to cover his chest with his arms as much as possible. He turns away from the company when he pushes out of his trousers, hanging his wolf’s tail down the center of his rear to hide his crack and the bottoms of his cheeks. He slips as quickly into the stream as he can, sitting against the wall of the rocky bank to cover as much of himself as possible. 

And yet, he can still smell the huge spike in Bilbo’s pheromones. He knows Bilbo, though blushing heavily and trying not to, stared at him the entire time he undressed. He can feel Bilbo’s eyes on him now. His perked wolf’s ears seem to catch every tiny hitch of breath Bilbo makes, huskier than usual. Worst of all, he can’t escape the overpowering stench of a gorgeous, ripe omega, fully aroused and desperate to be taken. One whiff of the air and Thorin can imagine a squirming, naked Bilbo in his lap, keening to be touched. Thorin’s been around omegas in full heat that were less wanton. 

The rest of their party jump into the water around him, far less irked than him. Nori does a cannonball that sends the water waving to lick at Thorin’s chin. Bofur’s right behind him. Either they’ve broken their noses somewhere along the line, or hobbit scents are more discerning than dwarves’; all of Bilbo’s bristling desire is directed just at _Thorin_.

Dwalin jumps in beside him, still causing a splash but less deliberate. It doesn’t seem fair. Dwalin’s muscles are even bigger than Thorin’s, yet Bilbo doesn’t stare at Dwalin’s chest. Dori’s stronger, but Bilbo doesn’t squirm around him. When Thorin gives in to glance over his shoulder, he finds Bilbo still stumbling out of his clothes, fingers trembling as he works his buttons through their holes one by one. His nose keeps twitching—one of his strangest, most endearing habits. He looks over at Thorin’s broad shoulders and wet hair, turns a bright red, and tries to look away again, but can’t seem to stay gone long. Thorin’s the one that has to look away, slumping deeper into the water. It’s ridiculous. He’s a king. He’s confident. He knows his worth. And yet he feels like he should only bathe fully clothed in order to keep his sanity and resist becoming the wild beast his ears and tail mark him as. 

Bilbo finally slips into the water. To his credit, he doesn’t do so right at Thorin’s side, but he’s closer than any others of their company. He dips one toe in first, turning his body so that Thorin can see his small, fat cock resting stiffly against his thigh. Then he slips in, squeaking as the cool water overtakes the sun’s heat. It takes him a second to regain himself. He writhes against the rocks behind him until he finds a ledge to sit on. 

He looks at Thorin, blushes, looks away again, and his pheromones burst in a cloud of lust that makes Thorin nearly dizzy. He instinctively glances down, checking that at least his nipples are covered. If Bilbo’s want grows any stronger, Thorin won’t stand a chance. He wanted the pretty, domestic, strangely feisty omega the minute they met, but of course he couldn’t just claim a helpless little bunny from far away on the dirt in the middle of nowhere. The wizard would kill him, for one.

He rakes a hand back through his hair, fretting more in frustration than nerves. It’s already wet but could use a thorough scrubbing. Mainly to distract himself, he scoops water into his palms and pours it back over his head, tilting up and closing his eyes against the golden sun. 

He hears Bilbo _moan_ , quiet but _filthy_ , and something in him snaps. He didn’t gather all these dwarves and survive so many perils to be undone by one foolish omega. His head jerks aside to face the startled burglar, and he growls through bared teeth, “If you don’t stop that courting behaviour right now, I swear I’ll jump you and claim you right here.”

He only means to scare the homely bunny off, and it seems to work. Bilbo’s eyes go very wide, his mouth falling open. Some of the other dwarves have stopped their chatter to watch the show, but Thorin pays them no mind. He keeps his fierce gaze on Bilbo, waiting for him to swim away. 

Instead, Bilbo suddenly turns around. He swirls so fast that it splashes up the rocks, and he’s scrambling up them a moment later. He throws himself right over the bank, belly to the ground with his ass stuck out and the water lapping at his thighs. His tail perks, lifting up to show off every bit of his round cheeks. His pheromones unleash so violently that Thorin’s almost washed away a step. For a split second, _heat_ coils into every cell of his body, and all he can do is _burn_ for Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo stares at him through plush pink cheeks, half lidded lashes and dilated pupils, his throat spilling a litany of pleading whimpers as his plump ass wags back and forth: he’s undeniably presenting himself. 

And Thorin can no longer refuse. It doesn’t matter about Gandalf or that they’re two very different people from very different places. He wants Bilbo desperately, and obviously, Bilbo isn’t about to give up wanting him. It couldn’t have just been looks. But as Thorin wades over, lifting higher out of the water, Bilbo whines all the louder, arching up. 

Thorin mounts him a second later, ready to claim Bilbo as _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> [GORGEOUS FANART BY RUTOBUKA HERE.](http://nastyrutobuka.tumblr.com/post/122877240931/also-drew-something-for-yeakas-bunny-bilbo) (NSFW)


End file.
